


delays

by eerian_sadow



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe, Challenge fic, Community: primescream, M/M, primescream advent, shortfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 10:24:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Optimus Prime is prepared for a nice relaxing evening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	delays

Optimus hummed as he ran the solvent bath, checking the temperature and finding it suitably warm before pouring a small vial of perfumed oil into the bath. Then he moved away from the tub to set out towels and polishing cloths. Nce the towels were arranged to his liking, the Prime moved to a small dish of incense and lit it with the firestarter that rested next to the dish.

He inhaled the pleasant aroma from the incense and smiled.

"PRIME! GET IN HERE AND DEAL WITH YOUR INSUFFERABLE SPYMASTER!"

Optimus sighed, good mood shattered at his partner's angry screech. Whatever Jazz had done would need to be settled sooner rather than later, and Starscream's ruffled plating would need smoothed back into place. The Prime turned around and switched the tap off, stopping the flow of warm solvent into the tub.

His relaxing bath would have to wait. Unless, of course, he could convince the Air Commander to join him.


End file.
